


Did you love but never learn?

by furious_hope



Series: Flares [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furious_hope/pseuds/furious_hope
Summary: Remus thinks about the future.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Flares [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565818
Kudos: 5





	Did you love but never learn?

Remus Lupin stared at Sirius’ bare back, lying next to him on his lumpy bed. Sirius had been making less and less subtle attempts to ask him to move in after they finished their NEWTs recently. James was going to pull him aside any day now and ask ‘what’re you mucking about for then, Moony’, he could tell. He tried to pull the blanket over to cover himself, but even in his sleep Sirius hung on stubbornly. For Christ's sake, if they couldn’t even share a bed, how could they share a flat? James was definitely going to be there still, until he got his head out of his arse enough to ask Lily to live together. Which didn’t make the prospect of living in Sirius’ flat - and it would be distinctly and unavoidably Sirius’ flat - any more appealing. He’d lived with his friends for seven years now, and he loved them all to bits, and was unbearably grateful. But. but. He wasn’t sure he wanted to wait for Sirius’ interest to slowly wane, as it inevitably would. And he didn’t want to have to live with Sirius’ selfishness, or any of the rest of it. He couldn’t afford the rent, and the fact that Sirius would offer to pay for it with the careless generosity that wasn’t even generosity made the back of his teeth ache with some indefinable anger. He turned over and tried to go to sleep, ignoring it all for now.


End file.
